Kurogane I'm Not Perfect
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Fai tells Kurogane he isn't perfect. Kurogane is planning on leaving Please review. Song: Perfect, Artist: Hedley.


I looked up into his eyes. I knew, I knew what this was. What his eyes were telling me. I knew, I had known all along. So then why did this come as such a surprise? There was an awkward silence that filled the room. He opened his mouth and out came the words I so desperately never wanted to hear.

_Falling a thousand feet per second,_

_You still take me by surprise._

_ I just know we can't be over,_

_ I can see it in your eyes._

_ Making every kind of silence,_

_ Takes a lot realize_

_ It's worse to finish_

_ Then to start all over_

_ And never let it lie._

I felt like the ground below me had suddenly disappeared. I had known you for such a long time now and yet you still manage to catch me off guard and surprise me. You can't be leaving me now. Not now when I need you more than I have ever needed you, but your eyes tell me it, tell me it's all over. The silence was unbearable and made me realize that different kinds of silences make you realize. I knew it was easier to lie and I never told you the truth, I never wanted to finish my life the way it was because of the pain. You made me start over and this time I never told a lie.

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_ I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

I never gave up on rewriting my life because I knew you were there. There holding on to me. You kept me from falling into blackness, the blackness that was made up from the hopelessness and bitterness of my past. You held onto me. Even when you were angry with me and telling me I was wrong to hide behind so many masks. That I was wrong to run and hide from my past, I never once fell. Because you were always there for me.

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_ Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_ I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_ Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I know I was never perfect. I know I'm still not perfect. I know I will never be perfect. But I'm not going to give up. I'm going to keep trying because I promised you that was what I was going to do since the start. When I was alone I was dead. I never lived until I met you. You can't leave me, please don't leave me. Did I say something to you that made you change your mind? Or was it just the way I am? Did you lose hope that I would change.

_Making every kind of silence,_

_ Takes a lot to realize_

_ It's worse to finish_

_ Then to start all over_

_ And never let it lie._

Still the silence develops us as you stare at me. I fall to my knees my body trembling. In that silence I realized that I never truly started over. I just continued from where I thought I had finished. I lied to you, from the end of then to the start of now I lied. I'm sorry.

_And as long as I can feel you holding on._

_ I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

You held on I know you did. You tried to save me. Not from my past but from me. You tried but I held on to tightly. I fell, not because you said I was wrong but because I knew I was and denied it. You tried. Thank you.

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_ Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_ I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_ Was it something I said or just my personality?_

No matter how hard I try I will never be perfect. I but I promised you…I promised myself that I would keep trying. I can't live if I have no one with me to live for. You can't leave me I'll just die if you do. Did I say something or are you just tired of who I am.

_When you're caught in a lie,_

_ And you've got nothing to hide,_

_ When you've got nowhere to run,_

_ And you've got nothing inside._

_ It tears right through me,_

_ You thought that you knew me,_

_ You thought that you knew…_

I lied to you and you caught me. You asked me what I had to hide but I told you there wasn't anything I had to hide. You didn't believe me. I ran from you, from the truth, but I had nowhere to run to. My heart and soul was empty I had no emotions or anything inside me. I was empty. It was tearing me apart. You said that you thought I was better, you thought that I had changed. You thought you had finally figured me out. You thought…

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_ Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_ I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_ Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_ I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_ Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_ I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_ Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

_ Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_

I keep trying to be perfect. I keep trying even though I'm not perfect at trying. But I told myself from the beginning that I was going to start a new life. I can't live if I have no one to live for. I beg here on my knees for you not to leave. Did I say something to you that was wrong or was I just being me, the person I am on the inside, the me that I had forced to shape myself into so I could continue to live. Was it because I was being me?

_**I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.**_


End file.
